Knights of the Westfold
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A rebellion has sprung up in a land to the northwest of the Dragonlands called the Westfold. These lands are the home to a unique species in the world, and their time has come to rise up against their Dragon overlords. The style of knights used date from 1390 to 1410. This is my third Draconia Chronicles fanfic. Plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 1: Iron and Steel (The Second Westfold War)**

It does a dragon good when she rids herself of shit. Those are the kind words of the overlord Oscura as she and her kind have ruled over our lands for the past 100 years. Since then, grass of our land's rolling hills may be green, but come the thunder of battle and they are painted dark and red with blood. The blood of my ancestors, those of my friends of whom many have died fighting for one single purpose. It is the one purpose our kind hold up the old sword of defiance, natural freedom.

When the Dragons invaded our lands a century ago, our ancestors fought bravely but were overpowered. The Queen of the Dragons soon instituted martial law against our people. Some of our known craft such as blacksmithing were outlawed, and thus we moved our work into the mountains. There our arsenal grew under the snout of the enemy to the hammer pounding hot steel and iron. We made steel for armor and weapons and iron for arrows and horseshoes, and even stored food for the harsh winters.

It is first morning's light on the first day of spring. The stillness of the flat open plains now roar with the thunder of a thousand horse's hooves. I looked on at the head of the army. My armor clinked and rattled as I adjusted my grip on the reins. The banners of the rebellion noble houses of the Westfold flew proudly in the spring gales. With my longsword at my side and clad in my armor of steel plate and chainmail, "Well now, it appears our guests are tardy," said a knight, Lady Claramond of the House of Whitetail.

We have been preparing for this campaign against the Dragons. Now it all came down to a war we know will carry on through many a spring, "Oi! It's our rider!" Claramond said pointing the head of her flanged mace at a rider coming up from the trail leading out of the pass from our territories to the Dragonlands. The rider was coming toward our ranks as fast as her stallion could take her. When she came toward our army, she took off her mantle. It was a young woman, a child, likely a page to another knight.

"The Dragons are coming, hundreds of them coming over the Northern Mountains," the rider panted, this means that these Dragons are new probably coming to quash our rebellion before it even starts. I patted the rider on the shoulder for her hard work to get us the vital information. As the rider went back to her village, I looked up at a nearby branch, and on it was a sparrow working away at it's nest. When it caught sight of me, it flew away. I took it as a sign that this was the beginning of another war.

Our kind are known by different names from the different tongues of our land. In the northern lands, we are known as the Broc. In the lands to the south, we are known as the Blarel which is the old word that originated my family name. In short, we are badgers. Though we are one species we are divided amongst the noble houses. Some side with the dragons while others stand and fight. Many of the rebelling houses are in the southern Westfold, and have been a constant thorn in the Queen's side ever since.

I surveyed the enemy. They appeared to be Lightning and Fire Dragons, "They know nothing of these lands," I replied, judging my their scent. I smirked a smile at my friend to my right side, "I suppose we should greet our newcomers properly to the Westfold, Claramond, take your forces and circle around the forest and attack them from the rear on my signal," our warrior kind are called knights, but we have a special soldier that has become feared by all dragons, "Lady Glenda, have infantry form up for advance,"

Infantry were one of the staples our armies. They are experienced soldiers, having fought the Dragons many times. They are driven warriors driven to only see that the Westfold is free at the cost of their lives. Many of them wear kettle helms in both the regular and fluted styles with bevors and chainmail coifs. They wear a coat-of-plates armor, steel plate and chainmail. They are protected by shields and armed with spears, swords, and other weaponry. We will show these dragons that we are ready for a war.

"Archers forward!" Glenda called out, and a line of bow-women came forward out of the ranks of the infantry. Archers serve as both as our first form of attack in battle. Since they are as well-armored as infantry, they can hold their own in a fight. At their command was Glenda. She is a noblewoman from the House of Gwynedd in the northern territories. She is a strong warrior with nut brown hair just like me. Armed with a sword, shield and a half-moon battle axe, I find her to be a very capable warrior in battle.

Though we are an army in rebellion against this foreign power, we are anything but a handful of rag-tags. We badgers are an organized fighting force of citizen soldiers. A queen is expected to be served the finest meal at her supper. it is Indeed sad that Oscura cannot attend, "Ah...looks like they want to offer terms," said Glenda resting the head of her battle axe on her plate armored shoulder. Lady Glenda smiled as she turned an eye to me, "let's be honest we did not dress up for nothing,"

"Too true, now let's go pick a fight," I replied, and nudge my stallion in the side with my spurs to go into a full gallop. I was followed by my two commanders to the middle of the battlefield where a fire dragon was waiting for us. I am the only commander from the Southern Westfold. My soldiers and knights of the Blaireau wear blue jupons and surcoats with a gold badger paw. The knights and soldiers of the Whitetail wear black with a white hawk, and the forces of Gwynedd wear green with a gold lion.

As we met the leader of the Dragon army, I tilted up the visor of my sallet and bevor to get a better look. It was Lady Red, "Here are the terms of Queen Oscura," she explained to us. Even though it is a Dragon speaking to us, it would be rude not to pay attention to her words. They are the words of a queen after all, "lead this army off field, and you will each receive estates in the Dragonlands including places in the Queen's Court when she summons you to do her bidding," I smirked a smile at her offer,

"I have an offer for you Dragon," I spoke up, "power down your magick and retreat, stopping at every village you pass by on your way and beg forgiveness for 100 years of blood, pain and murder, do that and we'll spare you, do it not you will all die," Lady Red chuckled at my threat which turned into a laugh, "oh you find that amusing? I wasn't finished, since the Queen cannot attend, you must cross this field, present yourself before this army, put your head between your legs and kiss your own ass,"

Natural freedom is a right given to all creatures great and small. The nobles of this land are looking for a leader. One with the will to unite the houses, and courage to lead all our armies into battle. No more will my people see a village burned to the ground. No more will we let these fiends pillage and plunder what little we have to survive. I am Noemi, Lady Noemi of the House of Blaireau. I have just one thing to say to you Dragons, and your foul bitch of a queen. The grave before the chains.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 2: Thunder and Rain (The Battle of the Meadows)**

One thing is known about dragons, they are a very greedy and unorganized lot. Once put on a battlefield, it is to each their own. Not with us it isn't. I nodded to Lady Claramond and she took her knights off the battlefield to lull our enemy into a sense of false security. They think the battle is theirs for the taking before it even begins.

Lady Claramond pulled down the visor of her bascinet helmet and rode off. The other half of the cavalry would be led into battle by me and Lady Glenda. I gave the knight a firm handshake and a smile. Glenda is my friend, and had been since the second war began. There are none that I trust more than Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond.

For many of our soldiers, this was a chance for revenge. They have all lost mates and loved ones to the one they call 'Black Wing', 'The Hammer of the Westfold', 'Satan's Angel': Queen Oscura. I was there ten years ago after the first war. I was there when strength of the royal family fell. This war began with the death of a child.

On a rainy day in the market square of the capital, a child was presented before crowds of people in the middle of the square. Seconds later, the child is dead. Her brains and blood were splattered on the stone cross. This was the legacy of the Dragon Queen. She made sure that no one stood against her, not even a child, and her 'right' to rule.

After that, Queen Oscura went on a tour of her newly conquered land, but not to see the land for it's beauty but to see quash any resistance. Every castle, every village, every fortress, and every stronghold fell to the power of Queen Oscura. Not even males and children were spared. It is said that rivers ran red with blood for six days.

Her corpse was left facedown in the mud. Now on the battlefield, the memory of that day is fresh in many minds, myself included. The infantry was formed up for advance. I rode on my horse make and forth to give words of encouragement to our warriors, "My sisters, my sisters in armor and sword, this is our day! Our time has finally come!"

"When this day is through, none shall suffer anymore under the conqueror's yoke, for when the sun rises these fields will be red with the blood of dragons, from the ashes of the past will come a new age, a beautiful age full of prosperity and abundance, look now at the very armor and weapons you crafted, they will bring in the harvest of death!"

I rode on my stallion. The tip of my sword raised to the sky, "Fight my sisters! Fight for your houses! Your Clans and Families! Fight for your mates and children! Fight for honor! Now I bid you stand! Warriors of the Westfold!" Their spirits were high as I heard a loud battlecry from knight and squire, archer and footsoldier all ready for battle.

"Archers nock!" cried Glenda, and the archers readied their bows. I could hear the enemy ahead of our army. I wonder if their words are as strong as their fight? The enemy sent their first dragons into a flying charge head on into our ranks. They made their first move to start the battle. Now it was our turn, "Loose!" Glenda called out.

The arrows were fired into the air, and fell on the charging dragons like rain. They tried to stop the volley of arrows with fire and lightning magick, but it made it worse. Under the covers of arrows, the infantry advanced, "Glenda, take the remaining knights and attack in a pincer movement, I'll lead the infantry and meet me in the middle,"

"Yes my lady!" Glenda said, and the remaining knights were divided into two groups to attack the dragons from the sides. The plan was the smother the enemy, and give them no hope of escape. When the arrows ceased firing and the larger portion of the dragon forces were advancing. I pointed my sword at them, and gave the order.

"Attack!" I cried with my loudest battlecry, and the infantry went into a charge at the enemy while I rode into battle on horseback. My horse whinnied and galloped into the fires of battle. The silence of the meadow was broken by the clash of armor and weapons. These dragons will learn a new lesson on these plains, and that is how to die.

As the wind flies, it does me proud to see the banners flying in the wind in defiance of tyranny. These dragons will feel our rage, and the Queen's ears will hear us. Too long has she turned a deaf ear to the cries of our people's suffering. I bellowed my loudest cry for battle alongside these proud soldiers clad in steel, leather, and chainmail.

I could feel my sword cut into dragon flesh. I could hear the sounds of shields breaking bones and spirit. it was expected that I would be unhorsed in battle, but I will not fall in front of these fine soldiers. I cut down every dragon that got in my way of my sword and shield. I have no need for mercy against these heathens. If it flies, it dies.

I tilted up my visor in the middle of the battle, and looked to see the second wave of dragons coming into the fray. I raised my sword to signal an archer to send up a flaming arrow as the signal for the remaining knights to charge. When they did, the dragons went into a panic as they second detachment was attacked from the sides and rear.

The knights under the command of Lady Glenda and Lady Claramond ran down the dragons like grass. Dragons were bludgeoned, stabbed, slashed and ran over by the onslaught. I heard Lady Red sound a 'retreat!' in the distance, but her second-in-command, a fire dragon named 'Kighan', still had some fight in her against my soldiers.

The dragon charged at me, "TIME TO DIE, BADGER DRITCH!" She roared at me in her charge. Her hands were burning, and she had the rage of a demon. I used my sword to cut her down across the wings to slow her down. When she looked up at me, the last thing she will see in this life is my sword. I hacked off her head with one chop.

The army cheered at battle's end. Weapons were raised to the sky. The banners of the Blaireau, Whitetail, and Gwynedd stood strong in the meadows though their standard bearers had fallen with the staff of the banners still firm in their hands. The dead are to be respected and honored. Death on all sides is just another part of the times of war.

The battle was ours. We had taken the field. Out of our army of 1,500 knights and infantry into battle against 3,000 Dragons, we only lost 20. Their deaths will not be in vain. In war, heroes and sacrifices are to be made. They died for the freedom of the Westfold, and the freedom of all Badger Kind. From the dragons, there was one survivor.

I went up to see her, it was a water dragon. The soldiers were conversing among each other on what to do with her. I heard suggestions like lop off her head, and stick it on a spear to having her tied to a cross and fed to the crows. The soldiers were surprised when I arrived onto the scene. This was the time to be diplomatic with the enemy.

I could see the fear in her eyes as I approached her, and took off my helmet, "Please spare me...I have children," the dragon pleaded, on her knees before me. Her own kind left her at our mercy, and retreated to safety. I maybe leading a rebellion, but a monster I am not. Since she is a water dragon. I felt her powers could useful to our cause.

"What is your name?" I asked the dragon, kneeling down to her and pointing her chin up with her eyes in the direction of mine. I could see it in her eyes, the look of a mother. Her children will not be able to survive without a mother's care. War is a terrible thing, but even in the midst of bloodshed. I still showed chivalry to the enemy.

"Blue," She replied. As I looked into her green eyes, I saw something in her that told me to grant her mercy. This dragon looked as old as me. I nodded to her and stood up. I looked around at what was left of my army. Some of them, most of them, wanted to kill her and send her head to the Queen, but I had a different plan for this one.

"Have her shackled and chained, I'll keep an eye on this one," I ordered, my soldiers put an iron collar and chained her ankles and arms. As we left the battlefield and headed back into the mountains, I wondered if I could file a ransom to the Queen for Blue's safe return back to her homeland. Until then, her fate has been placed in my hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Draconia Chronicles: Knights of the Westfold**

**Chapter 3: Dreams of Unity**

Our combined forces have pushed back the Dragon Army, but they will return as they are a persistent lot. For now, I am now responsible for the well-being of a Water Dragon named 'Blue'. It has been two days since the battle, two days since we buried our kin and crows are still feeding on the flesh of the dead dragons that littered the field. Since then, I felt something inside me forming as I looked in the prisoner's green eyes whenever she glanced over at me. I am still not sure what it is.

Every morning, afternoon, and evening, one of our soldiers would bring her food. I have noticed she barely ate a morsel of roast meat and herbed potatoes offered. This time around, I decided to bring her food. A few of Lady Glenda's archers caught some salmon in the nearby river. Over cast iron pans and pots, the salmon was cooked with herbs and the potatoes were mashed with fresh cream, cheese, and butter smuggled in by the farmers tilling the lands to the east and giving food to help aid our army.

I went up to Blue whom was sitting on the cold ground with her knees tucked into her chest as I kneeled down with a plate of food, "What are you looking at?" She hissed and turned away. I was expecting this from her. I placed the food down at her feet, but I did not leave. Still in my armor but without my helmet, I smirked a smile at her hoping to cheer her up. I can tell she wants to go home to her children. I am thinking her children have been told that she is dead since she is in my care.

"A dead woman if you don't eat," I replied back. Blue looked at me as my eyes met hers. She maybe the enemy, but in my mind she is very beautiful. I tried to keep my thoughts and desires to myself. I made a mental note to tell her in due time, for I had another plan in store for her. I lightly smiled as I finally got her to eat. As she finished, my smile slightly grew and my eyes softened slightly. I could tell there was something about this dragon that was different from the ones I've fought in battle.

"Humph, I didn't think you cared, Grey-Back," Blue replied, but I looked at her as I was serious. I reach forward to lightly touch her cheek with a hand covered in steel plate and chainmail, but she moved away, "w-w-what are you doing?" she stammered. I stood up while she sitting down on the cold ground. I looked over the fact she called me a derogatory term. It is just the way some people are raised. I was about to go back to my tent to get some rest until I looked back at the prisoner-of-war.

"You would be surprised," I said turning to face her, "the thing is I do care," the holy scripture says that one should treat others the one wants to be treated, and love one another you would love yourself. Such words are often overlooked in times of war. When being around the captives, sometimes there is a chance to put those words into action. I held out my hand to Blue with a light smirking grin to help her feel at ease, "come, Blue, before these Westfold nights make you even more bitter,"

I led her into my tent, and lit a candle for a light in my tent. I took off my armor, and glanced over at the guest. Blue stood at the entrance while I revealed something more comfortable under my armor, a hemp long-sleeved shirt and my leather tights and boots. I had anticipated a time when I would show kindness, even toward my enemy, "Why are you doing this, Noemi of Blaireau?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I am surprised she knew my name, probably because of my reputation.

"These chains are not very befitting of you, neither is the cold forgivable," I replied, removing her collar from her neck and the shackles from her wrists and ankles. She could escape if she wanted to. That is if she could get passed the night watch or Lady Glenda's archers, "as for the reason for my actions, you have had many opportunities granted to you to escape, yet here you are still, simply put I trust you," I explained to her as I sat at my desk, and continued to chronicle a report of the battle two days ago.

"I could kill you right here and now, and be done with it," Blue replied in a calm, threatening tone. I looked at her, and went back to writing my report. This war will be remembered, some may not want to while others look to it for their own inspiration. Two spear-armed soldiers came in upon hearing her words. I gestured with my hand for them to stand down, and return to their tents. I still had my sword at my side in case I decided to go for a walk and since Dragons are known for surprise attacks.

"You won't," I replied simply, closing the book for the evening. There was a spare cot in my tent for the dragon. I know she is going to try and escape. That is why I have a trick up my loose hemp sleeves, "good night," I said blowing out the candle. In the night, I was awoken by a clatter and knew my plan had worked on Blue. I snuck a small rope around her ankle as she had fallen asleep before I did, "a valiant effort, my dear," I said with a smirk, laying reclined on my cot and showing the rope.

"I hate you," She growled, and went back to bed. The next morning brought some good news. It seemed Blue slept well in the night, even with a rope tied around her ankle. It was a warm spring day, and the soldiers looked well-rested. I am starting to think that ransom should not be in accordance with this prisoner. Yet I felt there was something I could do for this dragon. it is going to be a challenge, yet what is a life without challenge. Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing to do.


End file.
